Friendly Or Romantic?
by zashleyrulez
Summary: Dana and Logan are best friends, but what happens when one falls for the other. Will they risk their friendship for a chance at love?


The gang which consists of Dana, Logan, Nicole, Michael, Zoey, and Chase were sitting under a large tree in PCA just talking. They didn't have classes today. This was the beginning of their junior year. Dana had left to France during their freshman year, but had came back for sophomore year.

Zoey and Chase finally got together as well as Nicole and Michael. Zoey was snuggling with Chase and Nicole was resting her head on Michael's shoulder. After Dana came back from France, Logan hadn't been such a jerk to her. When Dana left for France, Logan had mourned for about a week which got the gang wondering.

Both couples had been together since freshman year. In fact, they were heading for a long relationship and showed this to one another by sleeping together. Dana found this out with a game of truth or dare which meant that she was the only virgin girl in their group.

When Dana came back from France, he suddenly went back to his own self, but wasn't that big of a player anymore. He was ready for a serious relationship. In fact, Dana and Logan became best friends. They could talk to each other about everything. They'd constantly talked and texted and would even go to the beach late at night. They had their own spot at the beach as well which was by a large grey rock.

Right now, the gang was talking. Suddenly a guy with black hair and green eyes walked up to Dana. He was known as the guy that only got with a girl to sleep with her. Then he'd dump her the next day and find another girl to get with. In fact, he was a bigger flirt and jerk than Logan. Dana had found out that Logan was still a virgin. Sure, he'd made out with several girls, but he'd wanted to find the perfect girl to give his virginity away too.

"Hey Dana. Wanna go out with me tonight?" asked Josh with a smirk.

Logan instantly glared at him and curled his hands into a fist. He knew about his reputation and he wasn't about to let him treat Dana like that. She was special and she deserved someone that'd always care about her and love her. He also showed a hint of jealousy that didn't slip pass Nicole and Zoey. They looked at each other with a knowing look. They would have to have a talk with Dana tonight.

"No," replied back Dana simply.

Josh was outraged. No one has ever turned him down, ever. He was the second biggest ladies man at PCA after Logan. Sure, Logan stopped his random make-out sessions and constant flirting with girls, but that didn't mean they didn't drool over him.

He was about to tackle Dana when Logan stepped in front of her and grabbed Josh by the collar of his shirt.

"Dude, back off. She already said no. Oh, and don't you dare hurt her or you'll never see daylight again. Got that?" Logan said with a harsh tone and shoved Josh away. Josh took that as a run for.

Everyone just sat there shocked especially Dana.

"When he took a seat next to her, she turned to him and asked, "Why'd you stand up for me?" she asked.

"I didn't want to see you get hurt. You know about his reputation," replied Logan as he ran a hand through his curly hair.

"Thanks," said Dana.

In a serious tone, Logan replied, "No problem Dana. You know that I'll always be there for you."

Zoey and Nicole suddenly got up and said that they needed to go. They also pulled Dana up and made her follow them after saying their goodbyes.

When they got to room 101, Dana exclaimed, "Guys, what the heck. What was that for?"

"You can start," said Nicole.

Zoey gave a sigh before starting. "Dana, have you noticed how Logan stopped being a jerk and all egotistical and how he stopped flirting with girls and making out with them too?"

"Yeah, so?" replied Dana with ac confused face. Sure she noticed all that, but hadn't really paid any real attention to it.

"Did you also notice how jealous Logan was when Josh asked you out. Don't forget, he stood up for you too just now. You guys also became best friends. At time, we think that you're better friends with Logan than me and Nicole?"

"Yeah, so?" asked Dana still not getting the point.

"Oh my god!" screamed Nicole. "How dense are you to not realize that Logan likes you more than a friend. He's practically in love with you!"

"Are you serious?" screamed Dana.

"Yes!" screamed back Zoey. "Your little witty remarks towards one another is your way of flirting- well at least Logan's and it looked like you flirted back. Don't forget your midnight talks and texts. Don't think we don't know about them. We even know about you little talks on the beach. Dana, don't deny it anymore. We know that you like Logan too,."

"Oh my god. You guys are totally right. Now where's Logan? I need to talk to him,."

"He's probably in the room with Chase and Michael. It's already like 7 o' clock now. I doubt they'd be outside still," replied Zoey.

"Okay, thanks guys," shouted Dana as she headed towards the door. "Now I've got to talk to Logan. Bye," she said as she slammed the door shut and ran towards Logan's dorm.

She knocked on the door and Chase opened it.

"Oh hey Dana,"

"Hey Chase. Do you think you can get Logan for me please?"

"Sure,"

He went inside and returned back a second later with Logan.

"Hey," said Logan. "What's wrong?"

"I wanna talk," she said slowly and nervously.

Sensing that she's nervous, he led her to their spot on the beach.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Um, I need to ask you a question and you have to promise me that you'll answer."

"I promise. So what's the question?" he asked trying to catch her yes. However, she continued to stare at and playing with the sand. She picked up a handful of sand and let it slip in between her fingers before taking a deep breath.

"Do you like me…I mean as more than a best friend?"

"Yes, but I need to know how you feel."

"I don't know, Logan. I don't know whether I like you as a friend or something more,"

With no warning, Logan cupped her chin and gave her an innocent kiss that lasted about ten seconds. During that kiss, her head was swooning and she felt happy, excited, nervous, giddy, and practically every emotion during that one kiss.

When they pulled away, Logan asked, "Do you know now?"

"Yeah. I guess I like you too," she said as she turned onto her stomach and played with Logan's hair. She twirled her finger through one of Logan's curl so when she released it, it was curlier, and continued on doing that. Logan found this really cute.

He knew this was the perfect setting for him to ask her to be his girlfriend. The sun was just setting and the sunset was just beautiful- purple, pink, blue, and orange. The waves were calming and soothing.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, my little Logie Bear" replied Dana still playing with his hair.

He suddenly picked her up and swung her in the air making her hair blow and she was just laughing. When he set her down, he pulled her into a long and loving kiss. It started out innocent, but soon turned into a full on make out session.

When they pulled apart, they pressed their foreheads together and just stared into each other's eyes.

Soon, Logan was sitting on the sand which his arm wrapped around Dana's waist, and her head was snuggled into his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Dana,"

"I love you too Logan,"

A/N: Well, there you have it. Another DL oneshot. You know the drill. Review, please! Anyways, I'm in the process of thinking of another plot for a DL story. If you have any ideas, tell me. Well, hope you enjoy this! :]


End file.
